


How Rimmer became a hologram

by JassyK12



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Story telling how Rimmer was bought back as a hologram and his reaction to it.





	1. All about the H...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Red Dwarf, not do I own the characters Dave Lister, Arnold Rimmer or Holly. The show and its characters belong to Rob Grant Anna Doug Naylor.

2nd class technician Arnold Rimmer opened his eyes with a start. A bright light flooded his vision which caused him to close his eyes again against the glare. For a minute he couldn’t remember what had happened. He lay on the table, thinking.   
When he decided it was safe, he opened one eye cautiously before opening the other one and slowly sat up on the table. He groaned as he rubbed his sore neck. Where am I? He wondered as he looked at the white room that surrounded him.   
He then groaned again and held his head in his hands as a vivid flashback hit him. He remembered being in the Drive room of Red Dwarf. He then remembered telling the Captain why he couldn’t fix the Drive plate properly before a huge bang was heard and everyone fell to the floor, choking. That was the last thing Rimmer remembered before saying, “Gazpacho soup!” and closing his eyes.  
Is this my Heaven? Rimmer wondered as he now knew that he and the rest of the Red Dwarf crew all died from a radiation leak.  
Then a familiar voice echoed round the room. “Hello Arnold,” Holly greeted him.   
Rimmer looked up at the ships computer Holly. “Holly? Where am I? What happened?” Rimmer asked. “You’re a hologram, Arnold,” Holly told him calmly. “I’m a what?” Rimmer asked in shock and disbelief. He then rubbed his forehead, and sure enough, he had a big H stamped to it.   
So it was true. He was a hologram.


	2. The situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly explains to Rimmer what had happened...

Holly spent the next ten minutes trying to explain what had happened to Rimmer and the crew aboard Red Dwarf after the radiation leak, and how they were now travelling 3 million years into deep space. Rimmer sighed. So it wasn’t heaven. He was back for more pain. “I don’t understand Holly. Why did you bring me back?” Rimmer wanted to know.   
“You’re the only one that had a friendship with Dave Lister. I bought you back so you can help me keep Dave sane,” Holly told him. “Friendship?” Rimmer scoffed.   
“The only friendship we had was telling each other to smeg off. How is that going to keep him sane? You’re really senile you know that don’t you Holly?” Rimmer snapped. “I’m doing my best. You’re the only one who would spend time with Dave in Red Dwarf,” Holly protested.   
Rimmer shook his head. “This better be worth my time, or you’ll be in for it m’laddio,” he told Holly as he wagged a finger at him before leaving the room.


	3. Rimmer's video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer records his death video...

Rimmer spent the next day reading Hologram leaflets about how to be a hologram. It was very tedious and boring but Holly insisted he read them before he let Lister of his stasis booth.   
While he was preparing himself for life as a hologram, Rimmer thought it would be only fitting if he made a video of his death. So he sat there in the library, reading quotes from famous authors and poets so he could present his death in the best way possible.   
He wanted to be remembered heroically, and including his Gazpacho soup last words. Rimmer cringed as he remembered those last words. Why did he say it? Why couldn’t he have said something more appropriate like, ‘Only the good’ or, ‘Smoke me a kipper, I’ll be back for breakfast?’ Rimmer didn’t know why but something inside him came up with that least catchphrase.   
So why didn’t he say it? Rimmer sighed and hoped that no one would ever see his death video.   
Armed with quotes and poem extracts, Rimmer left the library and made his way back to the hologram projection unit so he could record the video.   
On the way Rimmer had strong feelings of resentment to Holly for making him return just so he could keep Lister sane. Well what about Arnold? Didn’t he deserve to rest in peace? Didn’t he deserve to not have to worry about someone else and just have a peaceful death?   
Rimmer also felt remorse for what happened to the crew on that fateful day aboard Red Dwarf. Why was everything his fault? Was this his punishment, keeping Lister company after causing the leak?   
Rimmer sighed. Either way, he had a feeling it will all go wrong in the end. It always did for him. With a frown, he entered the hologram projection unit suite and sat down.   
“All right Holly,” Rimmer announced. “I’m ready,” he said as he laid out his various books and papers.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer accepts his role as a hologram...

Arnold Rimmer lay on his old bunk as he watched his death video with satisfaction. It was the fourth time he had watched it now and he was feeling good about it.  
“Off,” Rimmer said as the video ended. The monitor switched itself off and Holly’s face appeared on the screen. “Would you like me to play it again Arnold?” Holly asked wearily with a roll of his eyes.  
Rimmer shook his head. “No that’ll be all thank you Holly,” he told him before settling into bed.  
“So when are you releasing Lister from the booth?” Rimmer wanted to know. “First thing tomorrow morning. I would’ve cleared everything by then,” Holly told Rimmer. “I also think it best if you could wait here while I tell Lister what’s happened,” Holly added.  
Rimmer nodded. “Fair enough. Break it to him gently. He won’t be seeing his beloved drinking buddies for a while. Or his cat. Or anything really… except me. In fact, I would be the centre of his whole world wouldn’t I? And he’d have to do what I tell him or I’ll get rid of his cigarettes- things are looking up!” Rimmer realised out loud with a grin before snuggling into bed.  
“Night Holly,” he said. “Good night Arnold,” Holly replied tonelessly before disappearing from the monitor.  
Rimmer settled down to sweet dreams of him telling Lister what to do. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
